The present invention relates to a method for operating a wireless radio network, especially a radio access network, wherein the wireless radio network is comprising a core network, a number of base stations and at least one mobile host for wireless communication via at least one base station.
Further, the present invention relates to a network, especially a radio access network, preferably for carrying out the above method, wherein the wireless radio network is comprising a core network, a number of base stations and at least one mobile host for wireless communication via at least one base station.
Energy saving is a significant issue for the operation and service delivery of wireless networks, considering the increase of ICT (Information and Communications Technology) energy consumption and its impact in the environment. The network elements responsible for energy expenditure include the core network, the mobile host and the base station, which cause the highest energy consumption.